1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mechanisms for securing a battery within a vehicle compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engine powered vehicles are typically provided with an electric battery for starting the engine. Typically, these batteries are carried within the hood of the vehicle, or within some other compartment in order to protect the battery from being damaged by exposure to the elements. A hood, or some other compartment cover or door is typically included for covering or enclosing the compartment to thereby isolate the contents of the compartment from the environment. If the battery is not snugly secured or fixed within the enclosure, the battery may rattle loosely within the compartment. An undesirable amount of noise may be created by the rattling battery during vehicle operation. Also, the shifting of the battery within the enclosure may damage the battery or shorten battery life.
Other vehicles provide mechanisms for securing the battery within the vehicle so that the battery is fixed snugly in place. It is known to use a clamp mechanism to hold the battery securely in place within the enclosure. These holding mechanisms increase the cost of the vehicle since they include a relatively large number of parts that must be attached to the vehicle frame. Tools are often required to remove the battery from these mechanisms, thereby increasing the difficulty involved in removing the battery.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism for holding a vehicle battery snugly within a covered enclosure during operation. It would be desirable to provide a mechanism having relatively few parts such that the cost to manufacture and attach the mechanism to a vehicle is reduced. It would be desirable to provide a battery securing mechanism that resiliently biases the battery to snugly maintain its position within the vehicle enclosure. It would be desirable for such a battery securing mechanism to allow the removal of the battery without requiring the use of tools.